


Distraction

by RumonBlack (RumonGray)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal, Consensual, M/M, Oral, Original Characters - Freeform, Turian/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a mighty need...and realized that since it's the first fanfiction I'd written in a long time, I could post it here. Hooray!</p></blockquote>





	Distraction

Once the familiar beeps of the bedroom door’s locking mechanism sounded, Derek Crane was beset upon almost immediately by his turian partner.

Kaeso Nigellus wasted no time, grasping and groping the human from behind with his clawed fingers. His tongue lapped over Derek’s neck as the talons in his right hand pressed into the human’s chest.

Derek clasped onto Kaeso’s wrist to stop him. “Careful.”

“What,” the turian protested, “you don’t trust me?”

“Oh, I trust you, but it’s been awhile, and you tend to…really get into it sometimes. I’d like to own some shirts without holes.”

Kaeso’s breath whispered past his mandibles as his voice penetrated deep into Derek’s ear. “Then I suppose there’s only one tactical solution.”

In one deft motion, the turian simultaneously unbuttoned and unzipped Derek’s pants, then tugged more clothing upward until Derek’s shirt was effortlessly removed. The human didn’t protest, letting his clothing hit the floor with nary a peep.

…Except for the moaning caused by Kaeso’s nibbling on his neck.

“N-not…fair. Your clothes are…so much more…complicated…”

Kaeso gave a single chuckle. “You just need more…practice with them. Lucky for you…you make a very convincing argument for me to do it myself.”

Derek didn’t turn around, listening to the various snaps on Kaeso’s clothing open. First around the collar to get the shirt past his mandibles as he pulled it off. Then around the middle of his legs to get his pants off of the large appendages on the backs of his legs, followed by finally unzipping his own pants, pulling them down below his sharp hipbones and letting them drop to the ground.

“Every time,” Derek smiled, “every time I forget that you always go commando.”

Kaeso began to grope the bulge in the human’s boxers. “Well…we turians don’t exactly keep our jewels out in the open like you humans, so there’s not much need.”

“Y-yeah…” Derek agreed, already starting to give in.

The human felt something pressing into his rear, a familiar little friend he’d intimately felt before, rubbing between the groove in his boxers. Kaeso played with Derek’s nipple, pinching it delicately between two talons.

“So soft…” he murmured.

Derek reached one arm behind, grasping the back of Kaeso’s crest as the turian buried his mandibles into the human’s neck again. “And you’re…pretty hard…still,” he joked, his back pressing into Kaeso’s chest. The rough exoskeleton felt almost like a second home.

“…Getting there,” Kaeso mumbled, nipping at Derek’s ear, forcing the human to erupt in a loud groan. In the distraction of the moment, the turian reached his hand into Derek’s undergarments, forcing them to the floor in an effort to get closer to his prize. “…and here we are,” he nodded.

Derek turned around, gazing into the turian’s turquoise eyes for a moment. His hands instinctively went for Kaeso’s lower regions, gently fondling his cock, which the turian to tilt his head back and inhale sharply. He knelt down and began making use of his own tongue this time, rolling it up and down the length of Kaeso’s shaft.

“F..fuck…” Kaeso moaned.

Derek remained silent, working to ensure he tasted every inch of the turian before moving to the tip. It was certainly different from a human’s, but the turian’s member was still familiar in all the right places, except for the fact that it was sensitive all the way down to the base, rather than just the head. A side-effect of having internal genitalia.

Derek always took advantage of that.

The human gently gripped the base with three fingers, tenderly kissing the head and taking part of Kaeso into his mouth. Once there, he slowly rolled his fingers up the shaft, at the same time taking the turian’s member deeper. Kaeso’s knees slightly buckled, and Derek could tell he was doing a good job, since the turian was now gripping his short brown hair with a ferocious tenacity.

“Sh…shit…Derek!”

“Mm-hmm…” the human responded, continuing the same motions while periodically tilting his head and changing the positions of his fingers. He swallowed down as far as he could, moving his fingers at a different speed from his mouth. Kaeso’s dick was average for a turian, but that also meant that compared to most humans, it was still impressive, and the human couldn’t quite fit the entire length in his throat without some sense of unease.

Kaeso grasped the back of Derek’s head and held it steady, using the stop to try to collect himself before he gave in to the ecstasy right then and there. He exhaled heavily, looking down at his partner as a proud smile crossed his mandibles. Slowly, he pulled himself out of Derek’s mouth, the human gasping for air for a moment, enjoying the feeling of a turian cock laying gently on his face.

“You could’ve…finished…you know…” Derek rasped. “I know it doesn’t…take much to get you back up to speed for round two.”

The turian lightly tapped his member on Derek’s face. “Thought about it…but it’s been awhile. I want to make sure the first shot…goes right where I want it.”

Kaeso offered the human his hand, lifting Derek up and pulling him into an embrace. Tongues immediately began to merge together as their breaths exchanged between each others’ mouths. The human enjoyed feeling his partner’s coarse plating, knowing full well that the turian could still feel his touch. Kaeso, on the other hand, moved right in on his target, groping the human’s ass and pulling one leg up over his hipbone.

“So…smooth…” his flanging voice chittered.

Derek felt the turian’s cock slowly pressing upward into his hole. He grabbed Kaeso’s face and stared at the red mask-like face markings around his eyes.

“Slow…go slow…”

“Always,” Kaeso nodded.

Turian anatomy had a few advantages in the bedroom, particularly how their members were a little more…”pointed,” to make insertion a bit easier–a necessity for a species with such a hard outer shell. It wasn’t until Kaeso was halfway in that Derek began to groan in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. The turian slowed his approach, pressing ever deeper while also grasping the human’s head in a reassuring way. When he was fully inside, he stopped, allowing his partner to adjust.

Derek’s breathing began to slow again as the pain subsided. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kaeso’s neck, resting his chin on the front of the turian’s large collarbone, which was a subconscious tell that he was ready for more.

Kaeso delivered on his promise, pulling almost all the way out before pressing his length in again, both of them giving their own unique sounds in response. Feeling Derek’s insides pulsing over every centimeter, the turian had to shift his focus on other things to keep from finishing too soon. He stared off into empty space and closed his eyes, slowly pumping into the human with an almost mechanical rhythm, slowly and steadily increasing his speed.

Derek, on the other hand, found himself slightly thankful that his own dick had an upward bend, as any lower and it would have been chafing against his partner’s outer plating. He felt the turian’s hand grasp him underneath, then pulling his grounded leg up and over the other side of his hip. Derek wrapped his legs around Kaeso, who reminded him of just how strong the turian was as he managed to keep standing while supporting his weight.

“K…”

“Don’t…don’t say it,” Kaeso hushed.

The turian began to bounce the human up and down, each time letting Derek drop even further and harder than the last, until he found the rhythm he desired.

“Fuck yeah…!” The turian loudly grunted, driving his cock harder and harder into his partner. He felt Derek’s insides pulsate around his member as he pounded upward into the human’s asshole with a raw tenacity. He began to grit his teeth as a small bit of saliva began to creep out from under one of his mandibles.

Derek’s eyes almost rolled back into his head for an instant before he pulled himself back into the present. His lover’s sexual appetites voraciously presented themselves in the heat of their embrace, mixing with the highest moans that the human could muster. The pain had long since melted away, and it felt like he and Kaeso were dissolving together in a masterfully hedonistic union.

Kaeso opened his eyes and looked at his partner’s face, before lunging his tongue deep into Derek’s mouth again, slowly walking toward the bed at the far side of the room. Once his destination was reached, he slowly lowered the human, laying him down gently while still remaining inside. He grasped Derek’s legs and held them up with his hands, resuming his earlier rhythm and once again staring off into space with his eyes closed.

Derek grasped the bedsheets with one hand in rapture, as the other began to furiously stroke his cock in synchronization with his partner’s impulsions. Kaeso rammed and pounded the human like a finely calibrated piston, churning the human’s insides with fervor.

The human yelped a bit, gripping the sheets even harder. “I’m…I’m close…!”

“Say it!” the turian commanded.

“You sure?”

“Fuck yeah…say it, Crane!”

Derek knew the turian was serious when he used his last name. Pumping his own cock furiously, Derek finally lost himself to the moment.

“Ka…Kae…”

“Yeah…fuck yeah! C'mon…say it…!”

“Kaeso!”

Giving one powerful, final plunge, Kaeso groaned loudly as his body finally gave in to pleasure. He poured his turian seed deep inside Derek’s hole, exhaling sharply with every single pump of his dick.

The warmth spilling inside, combined with Kaeso’s moans forced Derek over the edge, as he fired his load on his chest. For a moment, he found himself enraptured, before opening his eyes again and realizing that, with his partner still inside him, heaven may in fact be a real place after all.

Kaeso pulled out of his lover, his cum dribbling onto the bed as he panted for breath.

“It’s been…way too long…” the turian admitted.

“Yeah…” Derek sighed as Kaeso rolled over to lay down next to him. The human rested his head near the turian’s collarbone, who cradled the human’s head in kind.

“How’s your migraine?” Kaeso asked.

“It’s…better. When it’s an implant headache…if I can get distracted enough, it’s easy to ignore.”

“Yeah,” Kaeso avowed, “and once we get into that Cerberus base, we might find more info about that implant and how to better control it.”

Derek glanced off to the side. “…Yeah.”

“Nervous?”

“A little. It’s…not a comfortable memory. I…I’m not sure I want to go back there.”

Kaeso sat up slightly, resting on his elbows to lean over the human. “If we don’t, you might suffer like this for the rest of your life. Cerberus isn’t going to give us the schematics for their tech if we just up and ask, y'know.”

“I know. I just…”

The turian tenderly kissed the human once more on the lips.

“I think…what you need is another distraction.”

Derek smiled. “Or two.”

“Or three.”

Tongues met in the air again as the two cooed at each other.

“…maybe like…eight?” Derek suggested.

“Yeah,” Kaeso nodded, “eight sounds like a nice even number.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need...and realized that since it's the first fanfiction I'd written in a long time, I could post it here. Hooray!


End file.
